The specific aim is to stimulate and facilitate the development of cancer control research within the defined region of Northern California and Northern Nevada by maintaining and strengthening the effective consortium established in 1974 as the Northern California Cancer Program. Within the first decade of its existence, this unique consortium cancer center has already brought together a diverse group of individuals and institutions with a common interest in cancer control. These institutions and individuals include universities, private research foundations, state health departments, regional public health agencies, health maintenance organizations, community-based organizations, physicians, scientists, other professionals and interested lay persons. This proposal will support cancer control research activities in four progammatic areas: 1) multi-disciplinary/multi-institutional laboratory research with direct applications to cancer treatment, cancer epidemiology and cancer prevention; 2) multi-disciplinary and multi-institutional cancer clinical trials research with direct applications to reducing morbidity and mortality among patients already diagnosed as having cancer; 3) multi-disciplinary and multi-institutional epidemiologic research focused upon populations within the defined region of Northern California and Northern Nevada; and 4) multi-disciplinaryt and multi-institutional cancer detection, cancer prevention and cancer education research focused upon populations within this same defined region.